A Study in 221 Words
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Collection de vignettes-portraits des personnages de la série, chaque texte faisant 221 mots dont le dernier commence par un B. Huitième vignette : Mrs Hudson. Rating susceptible de changer selon la nature des prochaines vignettes.
1. Molly la Souris

**A/N : Voilà donc une série de portraits des différents personnages de Sherlock, en 221 mots dont le dernier commence par un B - idée brillante que j'ai vue dans le fandom anglais :)**

**Le nombre de mots est compté grâce à Microsoft Word. On commence la série avec Molly !**

* * *

><p>Molly la Souris. C'est le surnom que lui donnaient ses camarades, à l'école primaire, au collège, au lycée. C'est le surnom que lui donnait Jim, durant les quelques jours qu'a duré leur… <em>relation<em>. C'est le surnom qu'elle a fini par adopter, parce qu'au fond, ils avaient raison : Molly est une souris.

Sherlock l'a bien compris. Il la complimente alors qu'il ne le pense jamais vraiment, juste pour avoir accès à sa morgue, à ses corps, comme on agite un morceau de fromage pour attirer les souris, et une fois qu'elle a mordu dedans, à pleines dents, le couperet tombe. Froid et cassant, et Molly la Souris est à chaque fois écrasée par le poids de quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà : elle ne compte pas.

Mais ce soir, c'est pire que d'habitude. Là, au milieu des invités, serrée dans sa robe trop juste, un verre de vin à la main, Molly est humiliée comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Et pour la première fois, ce n'est pas la tristesse qui l'envahit, mais la colère. Pour qui se prend-t-il, vraiment ? Et l'embrasser sur la joue, comme s'il lui faisait une faveur, alors qu'au fond, il sait très bien qu'il lui doit beaucoup ?

Molly en a assez. Elle ne sera plus une souris. A son tour de mener le bal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : A priori, j'essaierai de faire tout le monde, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire s'il y a un personnage que vous désirez voir en priorité :)**


	2. La Terreur de Henry

**A/N : Un texte inspiré par le thème du jour sur la communauté LJ 31 jours, "Brume".**

* * *

><p>Henry sent son cœur battre de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique. Son rythme est si fou qu'il se demande si sa poitrine va finir par se déchirer.<p>

Il sait ce que cela veut dire – le cœur qui bat la chamade, et puis la sueur qui coule le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et les tremblements qui agitent ses membres. Il le sait, parce qu'après tout, il l'a déjà ressenti, ce sentiment. Ici même, tellement d'années auparavant, alors même qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Et puis chez lui, dernièrement, de plus en plus souvent.

Henry a peur. C'est la terreur qui dirige son corps. La même terreur qui avait donné à ses jambes la force de courir alors que son père se faisait dévorer par un monstre. La même terreur qu'il s'en prenne à lui, après des années d'un jeu pervers et dangereux. La même terreur que lui inspire son esprit fou, cette terreur de blesser quelqu'un qui l'oblige à en finir.

Henry a peur, parce qu'il va mourir ce soir.

Et pourtant c'est la solution la plus juste. Il aurait dû se suicider il y a longtemps déjà, et il a été fou de retarder l'échéance. De toute façon, il n'a jamais été tout à fait vivant. Pas depuis ce soir où son père a disparu dans la brume.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Le prochain texte sera surement sur Mycroft, afin de satisfaire Clina9 :)**


	3. Têtus comme des mules

**A/N : Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier ce troisième drabble mais l'inspiration a pris des vacances longues durées... *sigh***

**Voici comme promis un petit texte sur Mycroft !**

* * *

><p><em>Admettez vos fautes<em> avait toujours été le crédo de leur mère, et pourtant Mycroft et Sherlock ne l'avaient jamais appliqué, et encore moins quand l'un avait fait du mal à l'autre. Bien trop d'arrogance des deux côtés pour que l'un admette qu'il avait tort. Mycroft avait fini par se rendre compte que son frère était au moins aussi insupportable que lui, et n'avait plus fait le moindre effort. Il ne restait donc plus entre eux qu'une querelle permanente qui fatiguait tout le monde, surtout leur mère.

Et puis un jour on avait demandé à Mycroft de récupérer Sherlock à la sortie de sa cure de désintoxication.

Il y était allé en trainant des pieds mais la vision de Sherlock, amaigri et affaibli – même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis à personne, et surtout pas à lui-même – avait conduit Mycroft à comprendre qu'il _aimait_ se quereller avec lui.

Alors ils étaient retournés aux joutes verbales de leur enfance, et petit à petit, Mycroft avait repris une place – étrange, certes, mais une place tout de même – dans la vie de son frère. Chacun restant toujours campé sur ses positions, peu importait la question.

Mais désormais, les choses étaient différentes : Sherlock était mort et pour la première fois de sa vie, Mycroft admit une faute : c'était lui qui l'avait conduit dans la boite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Merci d'avoir lu ceci ! **


	4. Les Armes d'Irene

**A/N : Voici venue Irene the Dominatrix! Ecrit en réponse au thème "Luxure" pour fictictactoe-fr sur LJ.**

* * *

><p>La Luxure. Irene en a fait son commerce. Le nombre de personnes prêtes à payer pour assouvir leurs fantasmes l'a un peu surprise, au début, et puis au final, elle se rend compte que c'est plutôt normal. Tous ces gens sont coincés dans leurs vies monotones et sans saveur et sont prêts à tout pour goûter un peu à quelque chose de neuf. Une séance avec la dominatrice, ce n'est finalement pas si différent pour eux qu'un week-end en Ecosse ou un nouveau tableau sur les murs du salon – juste un moyen de s'évader un peu.<p>

Sauf que c'est _totalement_ différent, mais bien évidemment, ils ne se rendent compte de rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour eux. Son arme la plus efficace n'est jamais loin d'elle,et son téléphone peut servir à détruire une réputation, une carrière, une famille, une vie.

Irene s'occupe de tant de personnes d'influence qu'elle est presque sûre qu'elle a déjà fouetté plus de la moitié des gouvernements européens et des dirigeants de banques. Ce qui est ironique, c'est qu'aucun ne préviendra son collègue qu'elle est dangereuse, parce que le BDSM n'est surement pas quelque chose que l'on porte en étendard.

Alors ils continuent à venir, et Irene à sévir. Après tout, entre adultes consentants, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Vos avis sont les bienvenus car Irene est très difficile à saisir ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire qui vous souhaitez voir ensuite !**


	5. Le Dada d'Anderson

**A/N : Quelques demandes pour voir Anderson, et pouf, c'est comme si c'était fait !**

* * *

><p>Sa passion pour les langues étrangères. C'est quelque chose que peu de gens connaissent de lui – mais après tout, les gens ne savent jamais grand-chose de Charles Anderson.<p>

Quand il était enfant, il entendait la langue de Goethe aussi souvent que celle de Shakespeare – sa mère était allemande –, et quand il a eu huit ans, il a demandé à étudier le français. A douze ans il s'est mis à l'italien, et au lycée, il a suivi des cours de japonais.

Charles ignore comment il s'est retrouvé à travailler pour la police quand il aurait été ravi de faire de la traduction, mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Il aime son métier et réserve les langues à sa sphère privée.

Et puis son travail comporte son lot de déchiffrages et de traductions, Sherlock Holmes aimant parader dans Scotland Yard comme s'il en était le roi. Quand le détective autoproclamé est dans les parages, Charles se retrouve à faire ce qu'il aime le plus dans les langues – étudier la culture et les mécanismes sociaux d'un étranger.

Parce que Mystère Holmes vaut à lui seul toutes les études et les manuels de traductions. Et quand Charles pense mieux le comprendre, il faut que le psychopathe lui prouve qu'il a encore un long chemin à faire avant de n'avoir ne serait-ce que des bases.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Il ne me semble pas que le prénom de Anderson ait été donné, mais comme je n'ai vu la série qu'en VO sans sous-titre et que je suis loin de tout saisir, il se peut que je l'ai manqué, auquel cas je m'excuse d'avoir appelé Anderson "Charles" si son prénom est "Robert" ou "Patrick".**

**Une petite question par rapport au drabble que je vais écrire sur Sally : est-ce que vous connaissez la traduction du surnom qu'elle donne à Sherlock, "Freak"? Je veux dire, la version officielle choisie par la VF de la série ? Si vous avez une réponse, vous aurez droit à deux cookies ! Si vous n'en avez pas, ça sera un seul cookie, et uniquement si vous reviewez ;)**


	6. L'Alliance

**A/N : pas trop le temps de répondre à vos reviews - c'est que je suis supposée être en exams, moi - mais je vous poste quand même ce petit truc sur Greg ! J'aurais dû faire Sally d'abord mais, ah, Greg a voulu que je m'occupe de lui.**

**Bref, un cookie pour tous les revieweurs, et un deuxième pour Nelium, Felindra et Rose-Eliade !**

* * *

><p>Au début tout est beau, fait de perles et de dentelles. Greg ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit, parce qu'il vit dans une société dont la mentalité sexiste veut que l'homme se fiche un peu du mariage, mais il était au moins aussi impatient de pouvoir se marier que Denise. Il avait vingt ans et n'avait jamais été amoureux avant elle. Il l'avait aimée d'un amour naïf et coloré, celui des gamins qui ne savent pas que la vie n'est <em>jamais<em> faite de perles et de dentelles.

Trente ans plus tard, Greg s'en rend compte, plus que jamais. Il pense qu'il aime encore Denise, peut-être par habitude, mais maintenant il en souffre, parce qu'elle ne l'aime plus et qu'il le sait. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se séparent et se remettent ensemble mais les mots de Sherlock lui ont ouvert les yeux : leur mariage est condamné, et Greg n'a jamais été pour l'acharnement thérapeutique.

Dire qu'il sort de la maison qu'il a habitée pendant trente ans avec une des cartons qui ne contiennent que ses affaires à lui et sans sa femme ne l'affecte pas serait mentir. Mais il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision, et que l'alliance qu'il a laissée sur la table de la cuisine ne sera plus jamais rien d'autre qu'une bague.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : allez maintenant tu peux aller te consoler dans les bras de Molly, Greg ! Hein ? Euh pardon pardon, je m'égare.**


	7. La Culpabilité

**A/N : Voici enfin le drabble sur Sally, désolée pour cette attente !**

* * *

><p>Une destination lointaine. Voilà ce qui fait rêver Sally, ces jours-ci. En réalité, elle rêve très souvent de destinations lointaines, sauf que d'habitude, c'est pour éviter le ciel gris de Londres. Mais ces derniers jours, Londres est radieuse. Peut-être pour lui prouver que hey, malgré tout, la vie continue.<p>

Enfin, ça, elle le sait déjà. Elle en a eu la preuve après la mort de sa mère, après tout, et elle a définitivement plus compté pour elle que le Taré. Seulement sa mère, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tuée.

Sherlock Holmes s'est suicidé. Ca a assez fait le tour des journaux, cette histoire du faux détective qui a mis fin à ses jours une fois ses supercheries démontrées. Pour beaucoup, ça ne va rien changer, parce qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un nom dans la presse, mais à la différence des autres, Sally va devoir apprendre à vivre avec.

Honnêtement, il ne lui manquera surement pas. Il restait un horrible Taré, et un monstre de mensonge. Mais le fait est que Sally n'a jamais voulu que ça se finisse comme cela. La prison, oui, aucun doute qu'il la méritait. Mais la mort ? Personne ne mérite ça. Et si Sherlock Holmes est mort, c'est de sa faute ; Sally portera toujours sa culpabilité comme un prisonnier traine son boulet.


	8. Mon Mari Est Un Serial Killer

**A/N : Je suis de retour avec Mrs H :) Ecrit en réponse au thème "l'école des femmes" pour la communauté d'écriture 31-jours sur livejournal.**

* * *

><p>En ce qui concerne le rôle des femmes, Mrs Hudson a été élevée à la vieille école. Trouver un homme avec une bonne situation, l'épouser, lui donner des enfants et les élever pour lui. Avec un peu de chance, elle en trouverait même un qui la ferait tomber amoureuse, lui répétait sa mère.<p>

Seulement, Mrs Hudson, elle a toujours été un peu féministe, et plus le temps passait, plus elle rejetait cette école. Alors si elle a bien trouvé un mari avec une bonne situation, elle a toujours refusé de lui donner des enfants, et elle n'en est pas tombée amoureuse, merci pour elle.

Surtout qu'elle a bien vite compris sa double vie, et même si, sans preuve, elle n'avait rien pu faire, elle n'allait pas oublier qu'il était un tueur en série.

Elle n'a jamais été très observatrice, mais partager la vie de quelqu'un, c'est le connaitre par cœur et reconnaitre des signes sans même le vouloir. Un jour, simplement, elle a su.

Pendant quinze ans, elle n'a rien pu faire, et puis il est parti en Floride, il a tué trois autres filles, et il s'est fait prendre. Et Mrs Hudson s'est assuré qu'il ne revienne jamais.

Sa liberté, elle la doit à Sherlock, alors elle ne râle pas trop car ça vaut bien un mur criblé de balles.


End file.
